I See But You Say
by Shadow Silver Wolf
Summary: ONE-SHOT! I was bored and decided to write this sad little story about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely! Read and Review!1


I watched him, his depression had stooped to an all new low. Tears sung my eyes as I studied those scars he had inflicted when we were talking about the past. Ron, Hermione and I knew we shouldn't have, but it had been building up for far too long, we had to get it out. Talking didn't solve anything with Harry.

His mass of midnight black hair was untidier than ever, Harry looked like he hadn't been sleeping in days or weeks, his emerald eyes had sunken deeper into his skin then ever. The gaunt lines of weariness and depression had dramatically changed him completely, it appeared to have made him aged decades in seconds.

Harry had absolutely changed from top to bottom since his first, second, third, forth and fifth years, especially from when I had first met him.

I had been planning for this night since I knew Harry stirred something other than admiration from the depths of my soul, I was unsure of his reaction, but I would take anything positive after what I've been through to try and make Harry cheerful again.

The Karaoke Ball was tonight, I knew I had to make him smile; my crush had changed so much since the second year. It couldn't be just a mere, pathetic crush anymore; it just had to be, love.

I was going to save him, tell him how I feel about even the most insignificant flaw or feature, and I knew the song that would save him...

The applause died as Dumbledore took the stand again. His face smiling and eyes twinkling, lifting up his palm card he called out the next singer.

"Virginia Weasley is next, and she's singing "I see, but you say" by Shadow Silver Wolf!" and with that he beckoned me forward with the crook of his finger.

My stomach was doing somersaults, standing up from our table group consisting of Ron, Hermione, Harry who unwillingly was persuaded to come and myself. They didn't know I was singing tonight, Ron was the most surprised, he didn't know I could sing, the youngest brother of my family always discouraged me with making a fool out of myself.

_I'll show him_. I thought as I continued stepping gracefully between the small circular tables draped in white cloths and low candle lighting.

Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, I reached the stage that Dumbledore had magical conjured just for tonight, feeling even more nausea passing through my bowels; I climb the several stairs leading to the band and the microphone.

"This ones, for a friend who's feeling somewhat down in the dumps, this ones for him." I whispered into the deep black microphone, my voice's volume immediately increased to echo throughout the Great Hall magically. At first I thought I couldn't breath, stage fright had gotten to me Hermione would've said to me if she were on the stage.

"This is for Harry." I whispered to myself, taking a deep breath and looking throughout the darkened hall. Its spotlights shone on me as the slow melodic music began, it was only an acoustic guitar playing but the music relaxed me greatly.

I knew it was time to shine. Time to sing.

Taking one last look at the awaiting crowd, I opened my mouth and let the words spring out in time with the music...

"_So cold, so afraid_

_So alone in your façade_

_You're falling, falling fast_

_Forgetting all of your past_

_Never knowing that I'm here_

_To protect you from all your fears_

_You try to escape the pain_

_To not experience it again_

_But it keeps coming back_

_Yeah you think it's coming back_

_But you're forgetting that I'm here_

_To wipe away all your tears_

_(I'm here)_

_In your cold eyes_

_Filled with despise_

_You see your mistakes and lies_

_The keys to your demise_

_You run and hide_

_Whilst you try to sever all your ties_

_Was everything we knew a lie?_

_You try to escape the pain_

_To not experience it again_

_But it keeps coming back_

_Yeah you think it's coming back_

_But you're forgetting that I'm here_

_To wipe away all your tears_

_(I'm here)_

_You're standing alone_

_So far away from home_

_Where nobody knows_

_Where nobody cares_

_About you. About you_

_Well I do_

_You're so cold, like the icy winter air_

_So alone, and acting like you don't care_

_But you do, I know you do..._

_And you should know I care about you"_

By the time the last note had fallen from the echoing walls, silence swiftly entered like a chilling wind, I waited, waited for something, some form of recognition towards my performance. Tears stung my eyes as my eyes found their own way to Harry, he returned my gaze thoughtfully, I couldn't read his expression as clapping finally began.

Nobody had heard me sing before, ever. The clapping turned to cheering and then to stamping feet and whistling. The noise was earsplitting as I lead myself off the stage, smiling gratefully at the words of congratulations and complements. I weaved in and out of the cheering crowds, the tears had stopped building up in my eyes and it seemed like they were just sitting there, making my eyes appear glittering and magical.

When I finally reached the table Harry had gone. Ron was gaping and Hermione ran up and hugged me so tightly I thought I was being hugged by an anaconda.

"You were so wonderful, that was the perfect song for you Ginny!" Hermione gushed in my ear.

"You never told me you could sing…" Ron began; he gave the impression that he was somewhat upset that I didn't tell him everything about myself.

"I never tell you a lot of things." I replied smoothly, I wasn't really paying attention, the noise had died down and changed yet again into murmuring and idle chit-chat, and I was still searching for Harry.

"Who are you looking for?" my brother asked inquisitively, seating himself back down and gulping down his butterbeer.

"No one in particular," I responded, my eyes never leaving a very suspicious shadow in the far balcony door.

"Where are you?" I whispered to myself, glancing at the smiling crowds, so full of happiness and pure bliss.

"Ginny, come on, sit down with us, the next act is about to start, although I doubt they'll top yours…" Hermione suggest kindly, placing a caring hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm feeling a little tired, I'm going to take a short break in the Common Room." I explained, placing a perfect act of fatigue in front of my brother and Hermione.

Without pending for a response, I turned and began making my way to the lone shadow on the balcony, tuning out replies from both of the sixth years.

"But the Common Rooms that way…" Ron explained, ignoring many hushes coming from a expecting audience, sitting quietly for the next act.

"Ginny?" Hermione called curiously, before she too, took her seat at their table and sipped at her goblet.

_Is it him? I hope he heard my act, otherwise I'll never sing again, for anyone!_

My pulse racing, as I sped up to catch the shadow before he had disappeared.

Unfortunately, the silhouette of this student vanished outside in the darkness as soon as I came into view of him.

"No…where is he?" I whispered, my eyes flickering from one murky corner to the next. I continued my speedy entrance onto the small, stony balcony; the icy wind teased my hair and ruffled my plain black tank tope and black jeans. Millions of tiny frozen Goosebumps formed on my ghostly white skin as I brushed my hair away from my face.

The moon was full; the clouds covered the sky like one of my mother's patchwork quilts, they were all shades of gloomy blacks and grey, it looked like the rain was going to hold off for yet another night. Everything was so silent, so cold, so tranquil, what kind of balcony is this? This doesn't seem like I'm at Hogwarts at all.

I turned to face the throng of Hogwarts students listening to another try-hard wannabee singer attempting to sing a song called "Do Something" by some muggle called Britney Spears-sad. But when I swiveled around all I faced was a stony wall, covered in large vines and cakes of dirt.

"Where am I?" I whimpered, my voice was barely heard of the now howling of the wind, fear arose, fear of what will happen to me and who really was that suspicious looking shadow.

"This is the disappearing balcony, hardly anyone knows about this place." A voice answered my question; I felt their presence behind me.

"How did I get here?" I questioned the unknown person, I wanted to spin around and see my mysterious shadow but fear had fastened my feet onto the concreted floor.

"People can only come here when they see this area."

"All I wanted to see is," I rotated around before finishing my sentence, "Harry?" I mumbled, looking up at the tall black-haired sixth year that stood before me with sunken emerald eyes.

"Did you hear me sing?" I questioned carefully, not breaking my gaze with the only one who had caused such a stir of emotion in my heart that no other being could create.

"I didn't know you could sing." He replied bluntly, he too, could not stop his staring.

"That's exactly what Ron said." I whispered quietly, tears finally flowed from my face, leaving my eyes forever glistening.

_He didn't feel the same way, if he said exactly what my own brother said that means he prefers to be like my brother, I might as well rot in a hole now…_I thought bitterly, finally cracking the gaze with Harry as I looked downwards at my feet.

_Harry would never love me like I love him, he would never really care for me in any other way, but in a brotherly fashion, I hate myself, why did I even try? I knew this would never work…_ my thoughts were racing through my head like they were all on a pure sugar rush, I couldn't help feeling hopeless and that sick sense of failure ricocheted within me.

"But I don't mean it like Ron did." Harry whispered, lifting my chin with the tip of his finger, making me look right back at him.

"Wha-" I mumbled incoherently, staring up in disbelief at the Boy-Who-Lived, I didn't just see him as a hero though, there's more to Harry than heroism, fame and utmost glory of defeating Lord Voldemort many times in the past.

"Thank you, for singing that song, I couldn't contain myself in there, I had to step out here for a while and think." He muttered soothingly, his voice washed over me, it felt like thousands of waves were crashing against me.

Before I could answer he said something that shocked me to the bone, it made my hear race as if I was having a heart attack.

"I love you Ginny."

_He loves me….he loves me…..he loves me…….._ that very same thought kept on pounding in my head like a drum beating heavily and rapidly.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move as he wrapped his arms around me, his encircling touch felt like lightening zapping through me, leaving a tingling feeling in the very core of my soul.

His eyes suddenly began suspicious, scared and lost, just like a little boy all alone in the world. Harry's face became guarded and stony, and I suddenly found the ability to speak again.

"I love you too Harry…" and with that, Harry swooped down and kissed me sweetly. It wasn't like any other thing in the world, I felt free, alive and finally; loved.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Well, this is just a one-shot thing... I was so bored in Computer Studies so I decided to write this very fluffy story. The song that's in here, is completely protected by the copywrite law alright? It's my song, just letting you know...**

**Oh well, please review, I love feedback!**

**>Shadow Silver Wolf **


End file.
